Electronic devices which recognize a voice instruction from a user, and execute a process in accordance with such an instruction are known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an electronic device which determines, in accordance with a sound input by a user, a target displayed on a screen, and an operation to be executed for this target, and executes the determined operation.